


God Almighty Damn! (A Batman Old West AU!)

by geniuswizard101



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Old West! AU, ScaryScarecrows
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 13:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10022414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geniuswizard101/pseuds/geniuswizard101
Summary: What would ya get if The Rogues lived in the old west? I reckon' that things would be pretty rough. But, not as rough as it must be for Edward Nygma, Inventor, after he decides to go and reorganize a shop owned by the local apothecarist, Jonathan Crane, and his wife, Kitty Crane. This might be the last time he does so.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ScaryScarecrows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScaryScarecrows/gifts).



> This is an Old West! AU for Batman. Take that as what you will. I don't own anyone. Kitty is owned by ScaryScarecrows and Well anyone else that you recognize is owned by DC. This is a random idea that popped up thanks to waiting4codot's audio blog "drjonathancranemd" on tumblr and a discussion between me and ScaryScarecrows. It features her OC. I don't know how long this will be, or even if this will turn into a series. God forbid if that happens.

The door creaked open, bells rang out, and footsteps could be heard in the small apothecary shop as Edward Nashton entered. A quick glance around, frown formed across his face. His eyes had fallen on the sign that read, “Out”. Of course, Dr. Jonathan Crane couldn’t even be bothered to leave a single hint as to how long he would be out.

                “Kitty, are you in,” an exasperated sigh came from Edward. His sigh was laced with a northern accent. Something that put most of the town off. He had made an uneasy friendship however with the well-liked Doctor and his beautiful girl. Edward twirled his cane around as he waited for an answer. When he got one, Edward tutted and started to read the wares. Obviously, Dr. Crane would be back soon or he would have locked the store. Or it may have been locked and Edward knew how to open it. Whichever it was, Edward would wait patiently for him to return. He had a device he would love to show to the couple.

                “Well now. This is unacceptable Jon. How could one even find what they are looking for? It is such a disorganized mess here,” Edward mused. He itched to assist his friend and reorganize it, but he would just bring it to Jonathan’s attention when he got back.

                A few minutes turned into thirty as Edward kept glancing at his question mark imprinted pocket watch. He looked at the door, surely, he could have it reorganized as a nice gesture before Jonathan and Kitty returned? A genius minded individual like himself could easily have this in no time.

                Without a second thought, Edward quickly set himself to work. 30 minutes later, the entire store was reorganized by alphabetical, type, and color. He then set himself to clean the back. After he was done, he came back out to Jonathan and Kitty coming in.

                “Finally, you returned. I’ve been waiting for you. I was beginning to think you forgot to lock up,” Edward huffed and twirled his cane.

"I swear t'god, you break anythin' in this shop n' I will not be held 'ccountable for what happens to ya,” Jonathan threatened and looked around. "What'd you do t'my shop, Edward? N'I told you not to touch anything when you come 'round here."

“It was a disaster Jon, what was I meant to do? Leave it a disaster,” Edward huffed and leaned against his cane. “Now look, I came in here with an offer I know you couldn’t refu-.”

"Not interested Edward. Now I have t’close up the shop and reorganize everything so nobody dies,” Jonathan cut Edward off and started to walk to the back of his shop. “Kitty, would ya mind changin the si- EDWARD!”

“WHAT!”

“Ya know what ya fuckin’ dingus! Why the hell d’ya think this was a good idea! I know which ones were which and were in easy reach for what I do with'm. Now they are all scattered! And why are some of my labels gone!”

“The labels were falling off so I relabled them! And they aren’t scattered. They are organized alphabetically, type, and color.”

“Edward. Leave. My. Shop,” Jonathan hissed and grabbed Edward by the coat and threw him out of the store. “And don’t ya come back now, y’hear!”


End file.
